1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to a heat exchanger for use with a washing appliance and, more particularly, to a heat exchanger having a one-piece end connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In known washing appliances, such as dishwashers, warm, clean water is supplied to the appliance and warm, fouled water is drained from the appliance. At least some known washing appliances are coupled to a water heater that is configured to heat the incoming clean water transported to a building or other structure to a predetermined temperature before the water is channeled into a tub to perform a wash cycle. In such an appliance, the warmed, fouled water is drained from the tub after the wash cycle. At least one known appliance uses the warmed, fouled water to heat the incoming cool, clean water in a tube-in-tube heat exchanger. In such an appliance, the warmed, fouled water is drained into a holding tank. As cool, clean water is supplied to the tub, the fouled water is drained from the holding tank to pre-heat the clean water. However, residue from the fouled water may accumulate in the holding tank.
One known tube-in-tube heat exchanger includes a complex coupling system at each end of the heat exchanger to maintain separate flows through the heat exchanger. The coupling system of the known heat exchanger includes a plurality of inner tubes, threaded components, brazed components, and other components. The plurality of inner tubes is relatively expensive as compared to washing appliances that do not include a tube-in-tube heat exchanger. The tubes can also accumulate residue therein because of their complex configurations and couplings. Further, at each of the couplings and/or joints, a leak may exist.